


Jet Black Hearts 4.14: Cara Roberts

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Caramaybe wasn't as jaded as she used to be.
Relationships: Cara Roberts/Sam Winchester
Series: Jet Black Hearts [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 4.14: Cara Roberts

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4.14, "Sex and Violence."

Cara stretched her arms out with a satisfied grin. "That was fun."

"Uh, yeah." Agent Stiles looked almost bashful, which was hilarious given he hadn't put on his pants yet. "Unexpected."

Cara raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She reached out to catch the edge of his shirt, tugging him closer. "Seems unlikely."

"You should probably call me Sam," he said, "given, you know."

"I know," Cara said. She pulled him closer.

***

It was a few days later when Cara found Agent Stiles's card under a stack of files on her desk. She moved to toss it into the trash, then stopped. Flicked the edge of it against her fingertips.

She tucked it away in the back of a drawer. Some things were worth remembering.


End file.
